Action Comics (Vol 2) 3
Synopsis for "World Against Superman" In planet Krypton a few years ago, Lara is spending time with Kal-El. Along with them is Lara's mother and sister Zora. Suddenly, Jor-El contacts Lara through teleband, saying that she must take Kal-El and leave Kandor immediately. Jor-El is with Krypto, holding a gun against the dead body of Professor Van-Da. According to Jor-El, Van-Da allowed an alien consciousness into the network and killed himself just when Jor-El was giving him his cosmology award. Suddenly, a mysterious starship approaches Kandor and begins killing everyone. Lara takes Kal-El and escapes the city in a flier. In the present, Clark is visited by Mrs. Nyxly and a group of cops led by Inspector Blake. The cops begin searching Clark's apartment while Clark and Blake argue. Clark believes that Blake is not doing his police work properly while Blake believes Clark is working for Superman. The cops, finishing their search, admit they didn't find anything on Clark and leave. As the cops leave, Mrs. Nyxly reveals to Clark that she found his Superman cape. Later, Clark and Jimmy have lunch in a diner and watch a news report in which Mr. Glenmorgan expresses his belief of Superman being a danger to society. Clark is dismayed that everyone in TV believes Superman is an alien invader, to which Jimmy replies that Glenmorgan owns the TV station and is using Superman to divert attention from himself. Jimmy then tells Clark that Perry White sent Lois to offer him an escape route, courtesy of the Daily Planet. However, Clark declines, saying that the Daily Planet is owned by Glenmorgan. As the days pass, Superman is heavily criticized by the people of Metropolis, believing him to be an alien threat. A few days later, Clark goes to a construction site and givs an interview to Mr. Tide, an employer who has replaced all his employees with robot drives connected through to a constantly updated travel database. Then, Lois and Jimmy come in, also looking for a story with Tide. Then, the mysterious alien intelligence who attacked Krypton years ago announces through the robots that Earth's database has been copied and filed, saying that all life on Earth will be wiped out. The alien intelligence takes over the robot drives, turning them into Terminauts and using them to attack everyone in the construction site. Meanwhile, in a military base, John Corben is being outfitted with the Steel Soldier armor, under the supervision of Lex Luthor and General Lane. Then, the alien intelligence takes over Corben's body. Luthor reveals his alliance with the alien being, who demands to know Superman's location. Appearing in "World Against Superman" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) (Flashback and Main Story) Supporting Characters *Lois Lane *Jimmy Olsen *Jor-El (Appears in Flashback Only) *Lara Lor-Van (Appears in Flashback Only) *Krypto (Appears in Flashback Only) Villains *General Sam Lane *Metallo *Lex Luthor *Brainiac (Behind The Scenes) *'Glen Glenmorgan' Other Characters *Jonathan Kent (In A Photograph Only) *Martha Kent (In A Photograph Only) *'Mrs. Nyxly' *'Detective Blake' *'Mr. Tide' *Zora Lor-Van (Appears in Flashback Only) *'Van-Da' (Appears in Flashback Only) Locations *Krypton *Kandor *Metropolis Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20669 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_2_3 *http://www.comicvine.com/action-comics-world-against-superman/37-300967/ Action Comics (Vol 2) 03